Reitanna
Reitanna '(冷淡な ''Reitan'na) is a female S-Class Mage of the guild Griffin Heart. She specializes in ice-related magic and was nicknamed the Winter Witch (冬の魔女 Fuyu no majo) because of it. She is a successful actress and model. Reitanna also secretly acts a member of Olympic Torch being the '''Rho Ρ ρ '''of the team. Appearance Reitanna 2.jpg|Ice Dress Reitanna 1.png|Regular Dress Reitanna is a strikingly beautiful young woman with a tall, slender figure, long platinum blonde hair that reaches a few inches above her elbows, blue eyes, and pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. In her everyday clothes, she wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and magenta cape, and her hair was kept back in a French braided crown twist bun. In her mission outfit, Reitanna wears her hair in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice high heels. At the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes. Personality Reitanna is a calm and focused woman who knows what she wants. To some, she might seem icy and cold-hearted, but Reitanna is a really nice and caring person who enjoys helping others. Reitanna is more of a thinker and uses her magic in unexpected ways. Her quiet demeanor can mislead some onto thinking she is weak but her mean side can be turned on with the flick of a switch. Reitanna seems to have a sense of humor that most find the opposite of funny. She uses jokes to "break the ice" and although everyone knows they're not funny (including herself), she tells them anyway. She oftens uses puns when battling. Relationships History Reitanna grew up in a town in '''Iceberg and had an immediate affinity for ice-related magics. Unfortunately, her hometown was destroyed by an unknown beast and her parents were killed. As one of the older kids in her town, she became their leader and defender from marauders. Over the years, she helped rebuild the town out of ice and became their savior. One night, she had a terrible nightmare and subconsciously froze everyone in the rebuilt town. Scared, she left the icy graveyard and ended up in Fiore. Reitanna found herself doing oddball jobs here and there and living paycheck to paycheck. While traveling through Crocus, Fiore, Reitanna was approached by the booking agent, Tal Enthunter, who claimed she was a "diamond in the rough" for modelling. Reitanna, needing the money, accepted the offer and became a small time model. She became an overnight superstar. Neither of the two were expecting her to blow up so fast. While the iron was still hot,Tal Enthunter pushed Reitanna to expand her horizons and she participated in three consecutive hit movies. Reitanna appreciated the fame and the fortune, but she didn't let it go to her head by reminding herself of her past. Unfortunately for her, the same past she tried to bury came back to hunt her. A man introduced himself as Alpha Α α. He blackmailed her into becoming Rho Ρ ρ '''for Olympic Torch and she had no choice but to accept it. To keep it a secret, he convinced her to join a lowkey guild of her choice. Reitanna chose Griffin Heart, which surprised the entire world, due to it being rather small and in Crocus. She continued to due her work with the hidden intention of somehow finding a way out of her sticky situation. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''High Intellect: '''Reitanna is a wise woman with experience and knowledge on a lot of things. '''Immense Magical Energy: Reitanna has a high eternano count. Her magic abilities have sometimes activated subconsciously. Magical Abilities Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. *'Cold Chill '(寒気 Samuke): By reducing the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature, Reitanna is able to manipulate cold winds. It can come as a slight breeze or a freezing gale. With this spell, Reitanna can extinguish plumes of fire. *'Winter Wonderland '(冬のワンダーランド Fuyu no wandārando): First, Reitanna lowers the temperature to 32 degrees fahrenheit/0 degrees celsius. A light snowfall starts and over time gets worse and worse, turning into a full on blizzard. Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic) is a Caster-Type magic which utilizes the element of ice. Usually beginning with the command "Ice Make!" The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. This is a type of Element Maker Magic. *'Ice Make: Palace '(宮殿 Kyūden): Reitanna stomps her feet on the ground and the area around her gets covered with a layer of ice. She then raises her hands and pillars of ice raise into the air, making an intricate castle by itself. Reitanna can control her palace and make it due her bidding, such as making an ice chandelier fall and crush the target. It is essentially a trap for unwanted visitors. *'Ice Make: Skates '(スケート'' Sukēto''): Reitanna touches her feet and ice skates quickly form. When used with her Rink spell, Reitanna's speeds are greatly boosted. *'Ice Make: Golem '(ゴーレム Gōremu): Reitanna creates a giant beast made out of ice. She can control him or he can attack by himself. *'Ice Make: Rink '( リンク Rinku): Reitanna stomps her foot on the ground, spreading cold and freezing the nearby surfaces (ground) around her. *'Ice Make: Arctic Wolf' (北極オオカミ Hokkyoku ōkami): Reitanna creates a pack of wolves (4-6) made out of ice. These wolves posses sharp teeth and claws but, by themselves, are extremely fragile and can be taken out with one hit. When used in conjunction with her Rink spell, the wolves are greatly boosted in speed. When used in conjunction with her Palace spell, the wolves can be controlled by Reitanna (as well as get a boost in speed). When partnered with her Winter Wonderland the wolves are much tougher and more aggressive. Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō) is an Elemental Caster Type Magic that revolves around the use of generating snow. *'White Out '(ホワイトアウト Howaitoauto): Reitanna creates huge snowstorm that blinds her opponents, buries them in snow and freezes them. Everywhere around Reitanna is covered with snow after snowstorm finished. *'Frostbite '(凍傷 Tōshō): Reitanna creates light blue colored snow and hurls them at the target. When the freezing snow touches something, it sticks and slowly spreads ice around its object. It stings when it makes contact with skin and can only be removed with a gradual raise in temperature. Weaknesses Durability: Reitanna can't afford to take many hits, after all, she is a super model/actress. If she feels she can't defeat her opponent quickly, she will forfeit the match. Trivia *Reitanna is based of Elsa from Disney's Frozen. *Her name, Reitanna (冷淡な Reitan'na) means cold-hearted, a reference to her icy abilities. (And possibly her movie...) *According to an article featuring Reitanna in the Sorceror Weekly: Fiore Edition ' **'''''If compared to an animal, Reitanna considers herself to be a Artic Wolf. **Her dream occupation is to be a Guild Master. **Her favorite food is Cake Icing. **Her ideal type is a charming person. **Her stats are as shown Gallery Reitanna 1.png Reitanna 2.jpg Reitanna 3.png Reitanna 4.jpg Reitanna 5.jpg Reitanna 6.jpg Reitanna 7.jpg Reitanna 8.jpg Ice Golem.png Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Olympic Torch